Game of Dragons Rewrite
by ninjastarss
Summary: A sociopathic black ops agent is dumped in the naruto world after a confrontation with a mysterious menu after death. His one goal? become a god! SI OC Rated M for dark themes and violence. Elements of "The Gamer" currently being rewritten, Old version up on my profile
1. Start

**Hello, Ninjastarss here. This is the rewrite of Game of Dragons. to view the old version go to my profile and read that. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Death is not as bad as most people might think. It was not like anything a priest had ever told me. There were no pearly gates or gods. No loved ones or new worlds. Just a cold, empty oblivion. The feeling of death was almost like having your entire body be numb. There was no feeling, only the lack of it. It was calm and quiet, best of all, I didn't have to confront my family over my sins. Just imagining how embarrassing that would be sends shivers down my nonexistent spine.

You might ask 'What sins did you commit?' and the answer would be _**all of them.**_ I worked as a member of a special black ops unit, that technically did not exist, while officially we were BO7, we called ourselves "The merry murderers" as a joke on how many people we had killed over the years.

My own confirmed kills were well over 450, I was personally involved in the illegal takeover of 3 middle eastern governments. Obviously, my family had no idea what I was doing. They thought I had just joined the army and was not actively on the battlefield, sabotage supply lines and massacring enemies.

After pondering over my entire life and thinking about what I should have done differently, I gave into death. The cold enveloped my and welcomed me into its endless embrace. My consciousness began to fade to black . . .

 **Hiro Takeshi**

 **Achievements:**

 **Master Taekwondo 1000 p**

 **Master Judo 1000 p**

 **Master Karate 1000 p**

 **Master Kung fu 1000 p**

 **Master Ken jutsu(Art of the sword) 1250 p**

 **Master Kyu jutsu (art of the bow) 1250 p**

 **Journeyman Blacksmith 500 p**

 **Expert engineer 750 p**

 **Live to the age of 30 30,000 p**

 **Join the army 250 p**

 **Join the black ops 3000 p**

 **Become lieutenant colonel 3500 p**

 **Have sex 16 times 1600 p**

 **Kill 450 people 45000 p**

 **Sharpshooter 12000 p**

 **Other 321 456 p**

 **Total 424 556 p**

 **Congratulations you have set a high score!**

 **You have reached the rank : Very Eventful life (250 000 or more points )**

 **You have unlocked :**

 **Heaven 100 000 p**

 **Purgatory 20 000 p**

 **Haunting 50 000 p**

 **Reincarnation 80 000 p**

 **Restart the game 250 000 p**

 **Hell 100 p**

 **Oblivion 2000 p**

 **Ascend to a god 999 999 999 999 . . .**

 **What will you pick?**

I certainly was not expecting that to appear. I pondered for a moment. I could go to heaven and live eternity in comfort, or I could reincarnate, or haunt someone. I could imagine the look on my 'father's' face when his house was haunted. But that last option looked quite nice. Become a god? Hell fucking yes! I scanned over the option and decided that the best way for ,me to get more points way to reincarnate or 'start the game'. Mentally I flipped a coin and decided to select start a game.

The moment I selected the option, the cold nothingness of the void was replaced with an explosion of sensation. I felt like I was ripped to bits and flung around before being compressed into a tiny bundle of pain and misery. I began crying with no control over my vocal cords. I was interrupted from my crying by a new menu.

 **Select a name**

I thought for what felt like hours before deciding on my first name being the same as in my past. For some reason there was no option for last name, so I decided that it must be auto assigned or something. I entered my new name.

 **Are you sure you want your new name to be "Hiro "**

. **Yes No**

The moment I entered my new name I was hit with another barrage of new sensations. In death, I could not see, could not feel and could not hear. Now I could do all of them. The sensory overload was too much for me and I collapsed into unconsciousness.

 **Hiro Uzumaki**

 **Level: 1 5/10 exp**

 **Hp 50/50**

 **Chakra/100/100**

 **Description: Uzumaki Hiro is a elite black ops agent from another world who died and was reincarnated in the Naruto world with the Power of the Gamer. He has replaced Uzumaki Naruto and is currently in Konoha's orphanage. Aside from that his life is full of mysteries . . . How did he get here? Where is Here? Did he leave the stove on?**

 **Str: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **Per: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **End: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **Cha: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **Int: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **Agi: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **Luk: 5 = 0 = 5**

 **Money: 100 (Personal) 45, 856, 355 (Clan)**

 **Perks:**

 **Jinchuriki of The Kyuubi:**

 **\+ 1000 Chakra per level + 500 Hp per level + Jinchuuriki cloak forms + 50 reputation gain with Foxes -50 reputation gain with Konoha**

 **Incarnate of ?:**

 **\+ Mokuton Affinity + 2 STR per level + 2 END per level + ? +?**

 **Uzumaki Clan Heir:**

 **\+ Uzumaki Chakra Chains + 3 END per level + 100% Exp gain to Fuinjutsu, + access to Uzumaki Kinjutsu**

 **?'s Heir:**

 **4 AGI per level + 100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu + Baddass blond hair(5 CHA per level) + ?**

 **Heart of Death:**

 **+? + Automatic calm and immunity to high emotions, mind altering effects and genjutsu. + 500% exp gain and free chakra cost to Jutsu involving death**

 **Gamer's Body: Removes the need for sleep, food, water, air and a myriad of other bodily functions + body acts like game character**

 **Chakra Coils: + ability to use and manipulate chakra.**

 **Skills**

 **Taijutsu: Encompasses all styles of Hand to Hand combat**

 **Known Styles:**

 **Taekwondo: Level Max**

 **Karate: Level Max**

 **Kung fu: Level Max**

 **Judo:Level Max**

 **Kickboxing: Level Max**

 **BukiJutsu: Encompasses all styles of weapon related combat**

 **Known weapons:**

 **Bow: Level Max**

 **Sword: Level Max**

 **Nunchucks: Level Max**

 **Naginata: Level Max**

 **Shuriken: Level Max**

 **Kunai:Level Max**

 **More . . . . .**

 **Crafting: Level 60: The prowess in which performs the art of crafting,smithing or combining items: + 60% bonus to crafted item stats.**

 **Engineering: Level 12: The prowess in which one performs the art of engineering:**

 **12% bonus to engineering**

 **Stealth: Level Max: The Prowess in which one performs the art of stealth:**

 **-100% chance of being caught**

 **Poison: Level Max: The prowess in which one performs the art of creating, identifying, neutralizing, modifying and recognizing Poison:**

 **+100% bonus to all poison related activities.**

 **Inventory**

 **Quest's**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Game of Dragons:

 _ **Hiro Uzumaki**_

 _ **Level: 1 5/10 exp**_

 _ **Hp 50/50**_

 _ **Chakra/100/100**_

 _ **Description: Uzumaki Hiro is a elite black ops agent from another world who died and was reincarnated in the Naruto world with the Power of the Gamer. He has replaced Uzumaki Naruto and is currently in Konoha's orphanage. Aside from that his life is full of mysteries . . . How did he get here? Where is Here? Did he leave the stove on?**_

. . . _What?_

It seems that when I 'started the game' I was not reborn in earth as I had assumed. According to whatever this menu stat sheet is, I was instead reincarnated into the show _Naruto_ replacing the titular character. Well it suited my goal well enough. In the original Naruto, there were men walking the earth strong enough to be considered gods. I would just have to rise above all of them and cement myself as the only one truly worthy of achieving godhood. Now to fix the small issue of me being unconscious.

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted as the bright morning light hit my eyes. I looked around and observe my surroundings. I as in a small plain white hospital room. The windows were pen and lots of fresh air and sunlight streamed into the room. As I fully awoke from my daze I noticed a blue menu floating in the air.

 **You have slept for: 16 hours**

 **Hp and Chakra fully restored**

 **All negative debuffs cured**

I read over the contents of the menu and mulled over their consequences.

A child instantly healing any and all illnesses overnight would definitely be suspicious. Though most people would just chalk it up to the effect of the Kyuubi. The door creaked open and a nurse walked in. She had brown hair and a decently pretty face that was marred by the scowl she wore. No doubt a result of having to take care of the 'demon brat'. She walked up to me and muttered something under her breath.

"So you're awake are you, demon brat?" she spat. I gave her a deadpan look and replied "Well isn't that self evident? Perhaps you have to get your eyes checked".

She whipped her head around to look at me in shock. She had probably never heard 'the demon brat' talk out loud. "What did you say to me?" she spoke angrily. I simply smiled up at her. "Well I suppose you need your ears checked as well." She looked ready to reply again before the door began to open and an old man entered the room. He was flanked by two masked ANBU, one of them had a dog for a mask while the other had a rat. The old man was wearing ceremonial robes and a triangular hat with the kanji for fire on it. The old man gave me a grandfatherly smile before sitting down on the visitors chair. "Hello Hiro-kun, how are you?".

I almost vomited at the tender sweetness in his voice before I remembered I was basically immune to all sicknesses. I racked my brain to how Naruto addressed the Sandaime in the anime and decided that I would just call him JiJi in hopes that by now Naruto had already met him and this was not their first meeting. "Hey JiJi!" I exclaimed. I tried my best to seem like an energetic child, evidently I failed if the flicker of worry in the sandaime eyes was anything to go by. The sandaime smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I had to suppress a shiver at the contact. In my old life I definitely did not experience normal human contact very often.

. . . Aside from the blood of the people I tortured of course. The Sandaime began speaking again this time with a hint of worry in his voice. "Hiro-kun, you collapsed randomly yesterday, while the doctors say that you're fine, I would like to know if you remember anything strange happening yesterday?" I feigned confusion ad replied in a shaky voice "N-no. I don't remember anything strange. I just collapsed randomly".

He nodded and gave his goodbye before rushing off to finish his quickly piling up paperwork.

After he left, the nurse walked back into the room, scowling as always she practically shoved me out of the hospital saying that I had been discharged. So I was standing outside of the hospital with no idea of how to get back to the orphanage. I stood there for almost 10 minutes before something happened.

 **Quest: Home sweet home: Get back to the Orphanage before curfew.**

 **Rewards:**

 **1 Exp**

 **Konoha minimap unlocked**

 **50 Ryo**

 **Failure:**

 **Being lost like the dumbass you are.**

 **Accept** **Reject**

Fucking finally. At least the minimap will be really useful. I clicked accept and a timer appeared along with a HUD with include the date, time of day, my location, the minimap and all quest objectives and the quickest path to them. Apparently I was 574 meters from the orphanage with 3 hours till 8,which was curfew. I decided to take my sweet time walking around Konoha. I looked around and admired just how stupid the people of Konoha were. Really, bring you're young, impressionable child to a village that makes its money of murder and espionage. After a while of aimlessly walking around, I decided to go to the shopping area of the town to try my luck at theft. After all, didn't the village owe me for keeping the kyuvi at bay, right?

So I walked up to a woman who was walking through the park with her young daughter. I ran up to them, "Hey there, By any chance do you happen to know where the shopping area is nearby?". The woman looked startled before pointing to a bunch of stalls just around the corner. Now that I think about it, I totally shouldn't have missed those. I guess being in a child body hindered my intelligence gathering skill. I turned around and began walking away before deciding to sneak a peek at their names.

 **Uchiha Mikoto Level 45**

 **Uchiha Sasuke level 2**

Holy shit! No wonder they looked so familiar! It was Sasuke and his mother. Or her mother I guess. That's kinda weird, I wonder why Sasuke was a girl in this world and not a boy. Now that I had found the shopping district I quickly got to work Identifying my target. There was a small unassuming stall near an ally. It seemed to be some kind of pawn shop. Perfect, The moment he owner looked away to barter with a customer, I quietly snuck up behind him and stole a couple pieces of expensive looking jewelry

 **Fake diamond ring E class durability 50/50**

 **A fake diamond on a ring made of fake gold, all in all, worthless.**

 **CHA + 1**

 **Ruby necklace C class durability 250/250**

 **A necklace made from silver and ruby.**

 **Cha + 3**

 **Ring of Death SS class durability 999999/999999**

 **A ring with the power to summon the scythe of the Shinigami.**

 **Requires: Level 50, Shinigami contract, Shinigami release mask**

Holy shit! It seems I have stumbled across a rare jewel in a trash can. I wouldn't be able to sue it for a long ass time, but the idea of flying around dressed like a shinigami from bleach was too much to handle and I started to break out laughing. The moment I did, the owner head snapped around and he saw me standing right behind him. I was holding the 3 items I had stolen. The man stood there in shock for a few seconds before attempting to grab me. Expertly I dodged back before delivering a kick his knee. Even with my weak child body, hitting a knee with the full force of a kick was painful and the man toppled over onto the floor.

Immediately, I made my escape and began running away. I needed to hide the evidence, but I also needed those items. Wait a second. what's on thing almost all video game shave? Inventories of course. God, I am so stupid. How could I forget inventories. ' **Inventory'** I mentally commanded. A new menu opened in front of me and I quickly jammed the rings and necklace into the inventory box and closed the menu. I kept running not looking at my surroundings before running smack into a man. I looked up and almost screamed at what I saw. The man I ran into was a stern looking Uchiha wearing the uniform of the military police.

"U-um, sorry Uchiha-san. I have to get going now" I quickly stammered out before resuming my sprint to the Orphanage. Thanks to my great luck I managed to make it back in time with little over an hour to spare.

 **Quest: Home sweet home:Completed**

 **Rewards:**

 **1 Exp**

 **Konoha minimap unlocked**

 **50 Ryo**

I ran inside and steadied my breathing. That was exhilarating. The adrenalin rush and fear were amazing, it was like being high, maybe I would try this again, but probably not. When my heart rate finally stabilized I went to the backyard of the orphanage and decided it was time to start fucking with the forces of nature(e.g chakra).


End file.
